


Just a Taste

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Exhibitionism, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Rough Sex, but don't worry it works out, conversations about polyamory, everyone is so proud, lots of cussing but it's michael so you know this, michael hunting down a personal achievement, michael isn't high in this one shockingly, setting the record straight, there's a lot of talking and confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Michael wants to fuck Ryan, but Ryan doesn't understand why. Michael helps to clear some things up for him.--“C’mon big guy. We could hang out.” Ryan stalked toward Michael slowly as he spoke and Michael really hoped he wasn’t going to die. Geoff wouldn’t let him die. Probably.“Yeah, your version of “hanging out” is a bit skewed,” Ryan said, making fucking air quotes and everything.Michael scoffed, “Why? Because most of the time I can convince my friends to make out with me? That’s not skewed! That’s a fucking skill!”(Can be read as a standalone!)





	

Michael sat in the living room with Geoff, drinking leisurely and watching some bullshit thing or another, when he decided he was going to fuck Ryan. Or attempt to fuck Ryan.  
  
He had seen Ryan walk from his room to the kitchen in his comfortable clothes. It was fucking hilarious to Michael. God damn Vagabond went around town wearing creepy face paint and his whole leather jacket black clothes getup. This was the same guy who was walking back from the kitchen wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt, barefoot and barefaced and let Gavin call him “Rye-bread.”  
  
It just fucking tickled something in Michael’s brain. He looked so soft and tired, just fucking precious. And those eyes. _Fuck_.  
  
He nudged Geoff and interrupted whatever he was saying.  
  
“Hey,”  
  
“What?” Geoff said distractedly.  
  
“You think I could nail Ryan?”  
  
Geoff made an uncomfortable scrunched up face and shifted away to look Michael in the face. Michael looked back at him with an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
“You’re fucking kidding me right?”  
  
Michael shrugged, easily.  
  
“I figure if fucking Gavin can do it, the british prick, I _at least_ have a shot,” he took a swig from his beer and Geoff scoffed.  
  
“Not you too. You guys suck dick.” Geoff pouted.  
  
“Aww, wittle Geoff, you can’t put a group of sexually ambiguous hot people together and not expect _a little_ shenanigans,” Michael poked Geoff’s bearded cheek, “You weren’t so mad when we were sucking your dick, daddy.”  
  
“Oh shut up, I’m not in the mood,” Geoff pushed Michael away by the face while Michael made kissy noises at him, obnoxiously.  
  
Michael sighed dramatically, “Fine, your loss!” and rested his head on Geoff’s shoulder. Geoff kissed his forehead, so Michael leaned in and pecked him quickly on the lips, knowing full well that Geoff wouldn’t let it stop there. Geoff pulled him back in and kissed him lazily, stroking his fingers through Michael’s soft curls. He pulled on Michael’s curls slightly, and Michael had really started getting into it when they were interrupted.  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
They pulled apart and Michael turned around to find Ryan standing a ways into the room. And he was blushing. Michael smirked.  
  
“Ugh, it’s you,” Geoff said, visibly annoyed. Michael sat himself slantways in Geoff’s lap, facing Ryan, while Geoff proceeded to ignore both of them, aside from resting his arm around Michael’s waist.  
  
“Ryan, wow,” Michael started as Ryan sat in the armchair across from them, “Didn’t take you for a blusher.”  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow as Michael spoke, but said nothing.  
  
Michael nodded to himself, “Does it make you… _uncomfortable_?” he kissed Geoff hard on the mouth after speaking, turning around so they could face each other fully. Geoff’s mouth was hot and delicious on his, and Michael wanted to indulge as usual, but he had to focus. He pulled away from Geoff, and pushed his head so that Geoff started kissing his neck. He moaned lowly and turned to make eye contact with Ryan whose cheeks were even pinker now. Michael smirked and then whimpered as Geoff bit down on a slightly sensitive spot on his neck.  
  
The whole thing just sounded absolutely obscene, Michael couldn’t imagine what a pretty picture they made from where Ryan was sitting. Michael continued to stare Ryan down as he started gyrating his hips against Geoff’s slowly. Geoff groaned in the back of his throat and Michael felt it in his veins, hot and heavy. He closed his eyes for a second to soak it in and when he opened them, Ryan was gone.  
  
“Damn it,” Michael said, pushing Geoff’s face off him.  
  
“Aw come on, please?” Geoff said, squeezing Michael’s hips and nuzzling his chest.  
  
“Sorry Geoff, this is fucking counterproductive,” he combed his fingers through Geoff’s hair and Geoff made pouty sounds.  
  
“Well,” Geoff said, “I know a way to make it _fucking productive_ ,” and with that, Geoff used his leverage to flip them so that Michael was suddenly on his back on the couch. Michael screamed out a laugh as Geoff tickled the fuck out of him while placing small kisses on his neck.  
  
“Geoff! Fuckin- _hahahaha- STOP!_ ” Michael laughed hysterically.  
  
“ _Gaaaaviiiin!_ ” Michael whined out. He heard a crash, followed by Gavin’s socked feet slip sliding their way through the complex toward them.  
  
“Yes boi?” Gavin giggled at Michael’s wheezing laughter.  
  
Michael reached his hand toward Gavin, “I’m fuckin, I’m tagging you in,” Michael giggled out. Gavin slapped his hand, and then pulled Michael out from under Geoff, who sat up on his knees looking unamused.  
  
Gavin got on his knees on the couch, putting his arms around Geoff’s neck as Michael made his way out of the room.  
  
“You guys aren’t interchangeable, that isn’t how this works!” Michael heard Geoff yell out.  
  
“Shh shh, focus on me,” Gavin whispered.  
  
Michael heard Geoff begrudgingly give into Gavin, laughed to himself and then set off to find out what the fuck was up with Ryan.  
  
\--  
  
Michael walked up to Ryan’s door which was slightly ajar and used one finger to push it open.  
  
“Knock knock?” Michael said, taking a step into the room and leaving the door slightly open behind him when he didn’t get an answer.  
  
“Rye?” Michael still didn’t get an answer so he took a glance around the room while he waited. Completely bare of furniture besides the bed, Michael scoffed. Of course Ryan would make his room just as creepy as he was. The carpeting was actually pretty fucking nice beneath Michael’s bare feet, and he went ahead and made himself at home on Ryan’s bed, fucking around on his phone.  
  
After a minute Michael figured he could try again some other time but just as he considered getting up, Ryan burst through his bathroom door, all soft clothes and blue eyes and Michael stayed put.  
  
“… Michael,” Ryan paused mid-step suddenly, “You’re in my room.”  
  
“I sure fucking am,” Michael said, grinning. He realized he really didn’t come into Ryan’s room with any sort of plan, but he figured something might work itself out.  
  
Ryan squints at him warily.  
  
“Aw what? We hang out!” Michael said.  
  
“Hm… not really.” Ryan responds, looking around the room for some sort of escape.  
  
“C’mon big guy. We _could_ hang out.” Ryan stalked toward Michael slowly as he spoke and Michael really hoped he wasn’t going to die. Geoff wouldn’t let him die. Probably.  
  
“Yeah, your version of “hanging out” is a bit skewed,” Ryan said, making fucking air quotes and everything.  
  
Michael scoffed, “Why? Because most of the time I can convince my friends to make out with me? That’s not skewed! That’s a fucking skill!”  
  
There was a beat where the only sound in the room was Ryan’s quiet laughter. Michael smiled brightly because Ryan was absolutely fucking precious. God knew how he was so murder hungry blood on the face guy. Not that Michael minded in the slightest.  
  
Michael reached forward and grasped Ryan’s wrist lightly to get his attention, pulling him forward a bit as he did.  
  
“Rye. Wanna make out?” Michael asked alluringly, even batting his eyelashes for good measure. Ryan pursed his lips as he stared down at Michael like he was considering it. Michael’s thumb rubbed small circles over Ryan’s pulse point and Ryan’s cheeks were pink and Michael was absolutely fucking gone for it. Michael pulled Ryan’s wrist forward and kissed where he could see the blue of his veins.  
  
“Michael…” Ryan started, but didn’t withdraw his wrist from Michael’s grasp.  
  
Michael paused. The last thing he wanted to do was assault Ryan, the guy who knows more ways to kill him than Michael knows words of the english language. That could only end in getting his dick cut off or something.  
  
“Tell me what you’re thinking here, I don’t wanna cross any lines,” Michael said. He realized he had kinda already crossed a fucking line by kissing up on Ryan’s wrist, but he figured that he’d played around like that with friends before and could probably get away with it.  
  
“Why do you want to make out with me, Michael?” Ryan said in response. Michael dropped Ryan’s wrist at the sudden question and Ryan took the opportunity to sit across from him on the bed, cross legged.  
  
About a million fucking reasons rushed through Michael’s mind, all moving too fast for him to pin one down and spit it out. Ryan took pity on him after a moment and continued.  
  
“Because I’m not interested in getting in the middle of some sort of sex as revenge bullshit or whatever it is you and Gavin have going on over Geoff,” Ryan said and Michael nearly had an aneurysm having processed what Ryan said.  
  
“Oh my god, _what!?_ ” Michael burst out laughing, falling to lie down on Ryan’s bed in a fit of it. When he finally came to, he lifted his shirt to wipe the tears of laughter that were still rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“Fuck, okay Ryan I have a question for you,” Ryan nodded so Michael continued, giggling a little, “Do you think that me, Geoff, and Gavin are _together?_ ”  
  
Ryan looked puzzled for a minute and then said, as if it were obvious, “Well, yeah!”  
  
Michael took a deep breath and tried to see where Ryan was coming from.  
  
Michael made a mental list. He, Gavin, and Geoff were all pretty much the only people in the crew who were hooking up with each other. They were loudly affectionate with each other, and Ryan didn’t see any of this until after he’d already fucked Gavin. And to top it all off, when Geoff found out Ryan and Gavin had fucked, he wasn’t exactly a happy camper.  
  
“Okay. Shit, okay I get it,” Michael says after a beat. Ryan squints at Michael’s phrasing.  
  
“Is that… not the case?” Ryan asked.  
  
“I’m pretty sure it’s safe to say that’s not even on the table. And I don’t think it’s gonna be because between you and me, Gavvy is a slut for just about anyone. I like to fuck my friends, and Geoff doesn’t really care,” Michael ends with a big shrug.  
  
Ryan appears to dwell on that for a minute while Michael sits on the idea that Ryan had been thinking that he had stepped on some metaphorical toes by fucking Gavin before finding out what the lay of the land was.  
  
When Michael looked up again Ryan was standing up, looking at Michael with those eyes that Michael had revered as being so sweet and gorgeous. Now they just looked hollow with _want_. Michael stood and Ryan immediately pulled him into a searing kiss and Michael nearly fell onto Ryan’s bed again from the ferocity of it. Ryan’s lips were so soft against Michael’s but the kiss was in no way forgiving, it was hard and messy and intense and _so fucking good_.  
  
Ryan’s tongue found its way between Michael’s lips, tracing the roof of his mouth with it, and Michael couldn’t fucking get enough. All he could think was _more, more, more_. He bit hard at Ryan’s bottom lip, and Ryan moaned in the back of his throat, making Michael grin against his mouth, both of them breathing harshly.  
  
Then Michael’s feet left the fucking ground. Literally. Ryan had lifted him off of the fucking ground and Michael was _so hopelessly turned on_. Michael’s legs quickly wrapped around Ryan’s waist and they both felt that sweet, sweet pressure against their dicks as Ryan spun them around and used Michael’s body to close the door to his room.  
  
Michael leaned in and stole another hard kiss, licking into Ryan’s mouth and the two of them panted against each other for a moment before he said breathily, “You gonna fuck me against the door to your room, Rye?”  
  
Michael stared at Ryan’s bruised mouth while he waited for an answer. Ryan started thrusting against him a bit as he started talking and Michael whimpered helplessly at the friction.  
  
“I could,” Ryan paused and sucked a mark into Michael’s neck, “But I don’t want to,”  
  
Suddenly Michael was dropped back onto his feet in front of Ryan, and Ryan was taking off the soft shirt Michael had teased before and then he was looking at Ryan’s chest. And of course Michael couldn’t stop his hands from resting on his gorgeous body, so firm but still soft somehow. Ryan pushed him against the door again with one hand and started pulling at Michael’s shirt and Michael looked amusedly up at Ryan and thought about how this felt a lot like hate sex. He let Ryan pull the shirt over his head and guide him to the fucking ground even though there was a perfectly good bed not three feet away.  
  
“What, am I- fucking, not good enough for your bed?” Michael chuckled as Ryan put him on all fours and yanked Michael’s jeans and boxers down his perky little ass and out of the way somewhere.  
  
Ryan pressed a kiss to Michael’s left ass cheek and Michael was suddenly absolutely fine with the floor, what with the carpeting and all, why the fuck not.  
  
“Wouldn’t want you to fall off, now would we?” Ryan said, and then a pillow landed in front of Michael and he turned around to see Ryan’s fucking smirk. Michael rolled his eyes but rested his arms on the damn pillow anyway, pride be damned.  
  
Michael closed his eyes when he felt Ryan’s hands kneading at his asscheeks, felt him spread them to expose Michael’s hole. Ryan hummed as he kneaded at them, just giving himself a moment to play with Michael’s ass it seemed. Just before Michael starts cussing at him to _please fucking get on with it_ Ryan held Michael open, kissed his hole and then licked over him and Michael couldn’t help but make the softest whimper, vulgar in the empty room.  
  
Ryan started to kitten lick at Michael’s hole, licking around the rim and dipping inside almost teasingly every now and again. He got Michael all wet, pushed in, and Michael just let his head fall onto where his arms were resting on the pillow. He moaned obscenely and Ryan hummed in response, his tongue still licking Michael open. Michael’s cock hung heavy and hard between his legs, begging to be touched, but Michael refused.  
  
“Rye- _fuck, fuck fuck_ ,” Michael whimpered out, his eyes watering because _fuck_ , “ _Yes fucking please god yes more_ ,”  
  
With the flat of his tongue Ryan licked a wet stripe across his hole and Michael let out a whine from the back of his throat that he had _not_ given permission to come the fuck out. Ryan let out a soft laugh against Michael’s skin and Michael let out another whine because he could _fucking feel Ryan’s breath on his asshole_.  
  
And just like that Ryan’s presence from behind Michael appeared to vanish for just a moment before Michael felt the sudden breach of Ryan’s now-lubed fingers in his ass. Michael groaned deep in his throat as Ryan’s fingers scissored inside him, stretching him with a slight burn that Michael fucking cherished.  
  
Ryan prepped him quickly, all the while Michael moaning loudly and unabashedly, his hand twitching to reach for his aching cock again and again. He was dripping precome all over Ryan’s immaculate carpeting he was so hard, and he felt almost satisfied in having left a sign of having been here, however temporary it was.  
  
Then Ryan’s fingers slipped out of him and Michael’s ass clenched at the loss, Michael was almost thankful when he heard Ryan undoing his pants, unsure of how long he would have lasted with Ryan’s relentless fingers. Suddenly Ryan’s hands were gripping him hard by the hips and yes Michael reveled in the slight pain, hoping for bruises. Ryan’s cock was sliding teasingly in the cleft of Michael’s ass and Michael could barely fucking take it. Michael turned around to yell just in time for Ryan to grab him by the jaw and kiss him hard and nasty.  
  
Face flushed, Michael grabbed his dick by the base to stop himself from coming and waited patiently.  
  
“You remember that heist at that loud-ass club? We were doing two back to back and by the time we got to the club your shirt was bloody shreds, exposing your hot little body,” Ryan nudged the head of his cock against Michael’s asshole and all of Michael’s snark dried up with the touch, he nodded for Ryan to continue.  
  
“That’s when I _really_ started thinking about fucking you. Wouldn’t even take you to a stall, just hold you up against the wall in front of god and everyone while I fucked my way into you,”  
  
Michael let out a desperate whine and squeezed his cock harder, picturing Ryan’s words. Ryan groaned as he held tight to Michael’s hips and started to push forward.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan let out shakily, fingernails biting small crescents into Michael’s hips. It was the most fucked up Ryan had sounded since they got started, and Michael was fucking thankful that the guy could be fucking fazed finally.  
  
Ryan pulled out and pushed back in again and Michael really had never been labeled quiet.  
  
“ _Fuck, fuck, yes!_ ” Michael shoved his hips back to meet Ryan’s trying to get his cock in as deep as possible. Ryan’s cock brushed against his prostate and Michael was seeing fucking white.  
  
Ryan was pounding into him, letting out small grunts but they could barely be heard over the _slap-slap-slap_ of his hips against Michael’s ass and Michael’s fucking yelling.  
  
“Oh fuck, yes,” Michael let out, echoing against the white walls, “God yes, more, harder _please_ ,”  
  
Michael’s knees were raw from sliding back and forth on the carpet, his hips were still being held up by Ryan’s unforgiving grip, and the rest of his torso was on the ground while he scrambled to get a grip on his dick because he was _so fucking close_.  
  
Michael’s brain was fried and his hips couldn’t decide between thrusting back to meet Ryan’s thrusts and fucking forward into his own hand.  
  
“ _Ah ah ah_ ,” Michael whimpered, begging for fucking release praying to any god that he’d just come _dear god please_.  
  
Just then, Ryan pressed himself along Michael’s back so that they were chest to back and Michael almost couldn’t take the extra sensation.  
  
“You make such pretty sounds,” Ryan whispered against his ear, making Michael let out another groan.  
  
“It’s so nice of you to be loud enough for everyone to enjoy,” Ryan growled out before taking a handful of Michael’s curls and yanking back so he had access to suck a bruise on the junction between Michael’s neck and shoulder.  
  
Michael felt his mind go fucking blank as he came _hard_ with a pained shout before going completely limp in Ryan’s grip, feeling absolutely fucked out. Ryan thrusted a few more times before pulling out and coming all over Michael’s ass.  
  
Michael was half sure he had actually passed out but his eyes blinked open to Ryan trailing his fingernails down his back soothingly, so Michael grunted to indicate that he was alive.  
  
“Hm, I’ll be right back,” Ryan said, getting up to cross the room to the bathroom. When Michael opened his eyes again it was because Ryan was wiping down his back and ass with a warm washcloth and it felt so nice. Michael said as much and Ryan just chuckled in response, lifted Michael’s prone form off the ground and putting him in the bed, covering him with the duvet.  
  
\--  
  
When Michael woke up, hair a god damn mess and ass sore as hell, he was confused to say in the least. First of all, it was dark. Second of all, he had no idea whose room he was in. Then he sat up and everything was in pain all at once and he remembered that he had sex with Ryan on the fucking floor and now he was somehow in his bed. And it was dark. And he had no idea where Ryan was.  
  
The stars through the window said it was nighttime but that could mean anywhere from 8pm to fucking 4am so he was playing the guessing game as he stumbled around looking for his clothes. His knees hurt like a bitch and his clothes were nowhere to be found.  
  
“Well I’m not gonna fucking walk out of here naked,” Michael mumbled to himself as he crossed the room to Ryan’s closet. When he flipped the light switch on all he saw was a ton of shit that Michael was gonna pretend he hadn’t seen in the shelves on the ground. On the top half, however, there was some neatly hanging t-shirts, the ones Ryan wore around the house. Michael grabbed one and pulled it on, slightly too big for his smaller frame, and grabbed some boxers that were in a neat stack on the top shelf, jumping a little to reach.  
  
He walked into Ryan’s bathroom and splashed water onto his face, inspected the two purplish hickies on his neck, the newer bruises on his hips, the rug burn on his knees, and tried to make his hair calm the fuck down. When he finished, he still looked like he had been roughly fucked by Ryan on the god damn floor but he felt absolutely sated and relaxed so he didn’t fucking care.  
  
He walked out of the dark room and into the still lit living room where the whole crew sat watching some Bourne movie or another and the second they saw him he was greeted by catcalls and whistles and Geoff smacking his still-tender ass.  
  
“There he is! The star of the show!” Geoff cheered, grinning smugly.  
  
Michael smirked at his idiot friends, took a bow, and then put himself comfortably in Ryan’s empty lap, seeing as there wasn’t much else place to sit.  
  
“You’ve outdone yourself this time boi,” Gavin said smirking and tossing popcorn at Michael.  
  
“Yeah, one question, is there gonna be an encore performance, or?” Ray said and Michael flipped him off endearingly while tossing some of the popcorn back at the two of them.  
  
Ryan chuckled and Michael felt it against his back, where Ryan’s warm chest met Michael’s back and he tried not to shiver at hearing that laugh again but failed. Ryan pursed his lips and picked up some popcorn from the shirt Michael was wearing- Ryan’s- and fed it to him.  
  
“Those are my clothes,” Ryan whispered to him when everyone had finally settled down.  
  
“You stole mine,” Michael shot back, quietly.  
  
Ryan hummed, “I was hoping you’d walk in naked,” and Michael nearly choked on the popcorn.  
  
Those still-adorable eyes shined down at Michael and he was so fucking glad that everything had worked out. Ryan was rubbing small, soothing circles over the pulse point on Michael’s wrist and it seemed like he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while! This one was a bitch to put together, and I've been busy with university and all.  
> But I hope you liked it!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, I love to hear from you guys!  
> And as always leave kudos if you liked it! ♥ Thanks!  
> [Come bug me on tumblr.](http://podcastandkill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
